


Is blood thicker?

by sewinshut



Category: True Blood
Genre: Self-Harm, attempted suicide, mentel break down, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut
Summary: Jason had a rough time and the people who should be there aren't. He finds the help he needs in new places.





	

Rain pelted the truck as he stared out into the storm. Heavy rain and harsh wind  made the normal bon temps sunny sky a dreary  gray that matched his mood.He spent the last four hours waiting on his absinthe sister in the empty merlot. He’d thought by now hed get used to her slowly fading out of his life replaced with new lovers and friends.He should be happy, she found the friends shed never had before, lovers who cherished and nourished her uniqueness. So why did this all make him feel so cold?  Why did it fill him with this bone deep chill?  
He closed his eyes and listened to the repetitive tick tick tick against his truck, hoping to forget the thoughts darkening his mind. All it did was provide a blank canvas for it all to come rushing back, granny, steve, hoyt, jessica and every other fuckmup he ever done. He couldn't figure out, why he had this uncanny ability to just fuck up. Like sookie got the good power and he got all the bad. He wished he could blame it on fiery blood, but sookie sure as hell never felt this way. Hell no one he’d ever known felt like this. He couldn't even think back to when it began, like it was just always there hanging like a dark cloud. It was sad how easy it was to hide, a smile here, a flirt there and no one know anything.  
He put the truck in gear and pulled away because if he was going to feel alone then he was going to do it the safety of his own home. Hed drown the thoughts in cheap whiskey and pray he could blackout the night. Maybe tomorrow would be better, to bad he said that everyday and yet nothing ever changed. He was still in a dead end job, no friends and he was starting to think he had didn't have any family anymore.


End file.
